


Same Time Next Year

by starkgaryen4life



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkgaryen4life/pseuds/starkgaryen4life
Summary: Every year Jon and Dany meet for Valentine's Day at a cabin.





	Same Time Next Year

14 February 2018 

It was Valentine’s Day

Dany walked up to the cabin and unlocked the door. He wasn’t here yet. 

Every Valentine’s Day for the past 10 years they had meet here. It had started in high school, gone through college, other relationships, and even marriage. No matter what else was going on in their lives, or what other commitments they had, every year on Valentine’s Day they came here, where it had all started. 

She put her overnight bag down by the door knowing that it would be a miracle if they got beyond the couch in the living room in the first few hours. She walked over and started the fire that had been prepared in the fireplace, so all she had to do was touch a match to the kindling. That was one of the perks of being at a ritzy ski resort. No use wasting time being a girl scout, after all. 

She was looking out the window at the wintry landscape frosted with snow, when she heard the front door open. Turning, she watched as he came into the cabin. When had she first noticed him as something other than a childhood friend? When had she realized how much she wanted him? It didn’t really matter now, she supposed. Their lives were completely different then they once had been. 

But they always have Valentine’s Day. 

His eyes brightened when he saw her, looking at her admiringly. She felt a warm glow at the heat in those eyes, as he drank in the sight of her after the time apart.

“So,” he finally said, breaking the silence. “How have you been?”

"Fine," she said, walking towards him slowly. He took off his coat and tossed it carelessly on a chair. "I missed you," she admitted. 

His hand reached out and touched her cheek, I missed you," he replied, before he bent his head to hers for a long, hot kiss. She backed toward the couch as his hands tangled in her hair, pulling her head back so he could nip at her sensitive neck. A shiver went through her, and as she felt the furniture behind her legs, she let her knees buckle and sank down into the cushions. He followed her down, pressing against her, never losing contact with her skin. 

Outside, the snow continued to fall. Inside, it was Valentine's Day.

February 14th, 2008

 

Robb looked up in surprise as the cabin door crashed open, and Talisa walked in. He hadn't expected anyone to be back from skiing for hours yet. He jumped out of his seat when he saw that she was followed by Jon, who was carrying Dany in his arms. One of her legs was heavily bandaged. 

"What's going? Dany! What happened?" 

She looked more angry than hurt, glaring at Jon as he carried her over to the couch. "Put. Me. Down!" she hissed at him. 

He gave her a scornful look. "Gladly," he said shortly, bending to put her down, but letting her fall the last foot or so onto the soft cushions. Robb winced as she bounced slightly, though it hadn't seemed to hurt her. 

Jon made a big deal out of stretching his back. "Geez, Talisa, your cousin is certainly a handful, if you get my drift." Dany continued to give him the evil eye. 

Robb quickly stepped between the two, and knelt next to Dany. "What happened?" he repeated. 

"Dany fell on the first run," Talisa explained, after giving her boyfriend’s brother a disapproving looks for the way he was treating Dany. "The doctor said it was just a bad sprain, not broken, but that she needs to stay off it."

Dany looked rather embarrassed by the whole ordeal. "It's not a big deal," she insisted. "I was stupid, and I deserved it."

"She was showing off, of course," Jon cut in. "Always needs to be the center of attention. She's lucky she didn't break her fool neck." 

Dany didn't answer, though Robb could see that she was outraged. "I'll be fine," she said, her tone gentling as she touched his hand. "Don't worry about me. I'll just sit here and catch up on some of my reading for school." 

He gave her a shoulder a squeeze, and then looked at the clock. "Oh, gosh, I've got to get over to the main lodge. There's a lecture in 10 minutes." He looked down at his watch. “I feel bad, I promised I would take you and show you the right way to ski and I didn’t and now your hurt.”

“Its Okay Robb, I said I’m fine.”

As always, Talisa took charge of the situation, rushing to get a pillow to prop up Dany’s ankle. "We'll be fine. Dany and I will sit and drink cocoa and talk about girlie stuff. You can go to your lecture, and Jon... well, Jon, I'm sure, can find something to do to make himself useful." She gave Jon a look to remind him that she hadn't forgiven him for insulting her cousin. 

The four of them had come up to the ski lodge for a conference for young ROTC members. Robb and Talisa were members and Robb was getting an award for one his projects with the group, and there was a weekend of meetings, lectures and demonstrations. Since it conveniently fell over a long weekend, as well as Valentine's Day, Robb and Talisa were excited because that meant they could make a mini-vacation of it. But once both of their parents found out that it was going to be at a ski lodge they nixed the whole idea. The only way for them to be at the lodge was if they had chaperons. But unforutenly both set of parents had prior engagements and were not able to come out with them, so they sent the next best thing, Robb’s twin Jon and Talisa’s cousin, Dany. They had been having a great time for the past few days, although Dany and Jon’s sparring was making everyone uncomfortable. For some reason the insults and teasing they had always traded had developed a vicious edge to them over the past few months. Jon seemed locked in his vision of Dany as a stuck-up control freak, just as Dany appeared convinced that Jon was an unmotivated screw up. Neither Talisa nor Robb knew what to do to break the standoff. 

Robb grabbed his notebook and his jacket, and stopped to give Talisa a goodbye kiss. "I'll be back in a few hours," he promised. 

Robb headed off to his lecture, while Jon decided to hit the slopes again rather than stay locked in the cabin with the two girls. Talisa would just get more upset if he and Dany started fighting again. He mused over the situation as he rode the ski lift to the top of the mountain. He couldn't really comprehend why it had been so easy for Dany to get under his skin lately. It was all just beyond analysis. Whenever she would open her mouth, he wanted to tell her to shut up. It seemed as if his main goal in life had become to take that smug, self-satisfied look off her face. She was infuriating him. Even more so, he was infuriating himself, for letting her provoke that reaction in him. Somehow, he just couldn't help it. 

He hopped off the lift, and adjusted his goggles. As his skis cut into the fresh snow, he shook off the thoughts. Some people were just destined to not get along, he supposed.

Later that night, the four found themselves at an impasse. Originally, the plans had been for all of them to attend the awards banquet. Dany was in no shape to go the banquet; however, she wouldn't hear of Robb missing it. No one wanted to leave Dany alone in the cabin. 

"Listen," Jon finally suggested. "Why don't you and Talisa go to the banquet, and I'll stay here with Dany." Everyone looked at him in stunned surprise. "What?" 

He sighed at the skeptical looks on everyone's faces. "Talisa been cooped up here all day, while I've been out skiing. Robb shouldn't miss the dinner, because he's probably going to win that award. And people will look at us funny if I go as his date. It makes perfect sense." 

Dany wasn't all too thrilled with this turn of events, but she had to admit it did make the most sense. Forcing a smile, she agreed that it was probably the best idea. "We'll be fine," she assured Talisa and Robb. 

He looked relatively doubtful, but he was relieved to take the easy way out. He hadn't wanted to miss getting his award - well, if he won, of course. 

Talisa kept giving Jon and Dany anxious glances as Robb helped her on with her coat. "Don't kill each other, okay?" she pleaded. 

Jon grinned at her, "Don't worry. She's no match for me even when she's at full strength. In her weakened condition, she wouldn't dare take me on." 

Dany smiled sweetly, though there was nothing sweet about the look in her eyes. "Don't worry, Talisa," she echoed. "I wouldn't waste my time having a battle of wits with an unarmed person." 

With one last worried look at their sibling and cousin, Robb and Talisa walked out the door. "I, um, didn't find that very reassuring, did you?" she asked anxiously. 

"Don't worry, Talisa," he said, echoing the other two. "They'll be just fine." 

Inside the cabin, the fire crackling was the only sound against the background noise of the television. Dany was sitting on the couch reading a book, and Jon was aimlessly flicking through channels with the remote. Suddenly, Dany giggled. Jon looked up sharply. "Do you know what this reminds me of?" she asked, eyes flashing in something resembling a challenge. 

"No." Jon did not want to get into an argument with her. 

"Do you want to know?" She was taunting him. 

"Sure," Jon said flatly, staring at the television. 

"Do you remember when we got stuck watching The French Lieutenant's Woman?"

"Sure." They had an assignment to watch a movie in class and one day one of the substitutes didn’t have the proper movie on hand and ended up having the class watching the only movie he was able to find. 

"Anyway, this reminds me of the scene when the woman - what was her name? - had sprained her ankle and was sitting in front of the fire. And he - these painkillers have really gone to my head; I can't remember his name either - comes and..." Dany trailed off. Jon was only giving her a blank expression….” ummm…. never mind.” She looked back at her book. 

A few moments later, the sound of the television clicking off caught Dany’s attention. Jon stood in front of her, blocking the fire's warmth. He stared down at her until she looked up. When she returned his gaze, she was startled and intrigued and excited. And a little frightened. 

"Miss Woodruff," Jon said. He knelt and looked at her ankle. "I fear you are injured. Shall I fetch a doctor?" 

Hearing the line brought the scene back to her, and she didn't miss a beat, even though her heart did. She unconsciously remembered the name. 

"Mr. Smithson, I thought I should never see you again." Demure, shy, virginal. 

Jon put his large, strong hands over her small, neatly folded ones. "I had to see you again."

"I am so glad." 

Then they forgot the rest of the words, but Jon’s hands were still covering Dany’s. You could only hear their breathing and then Jon touched her face, and brought her closer. Dany’s eyes were almost closed waiting for the kiss, which never came. 

Jon finally realized what he was doing and pulled back and cleared his voice. “Yeah that was a stupid movie.”

Dany looked taken back and only did what she could and just nodded her head.  


Jon stood up and started to pace around the cabin, “God, do they have an alcohol here, because I really could use some right about now.” What the hell was that he thought, he almost kissed her.

Dany stared back at her book, not wanting to look up at Jon, “Umm maybe in the mini refrigerators.”

Jon walked over to it and played with the lock for a moment and was finally able to pick it, “Oh thank God.”

He pulled out a bunch of mini drinks and laid them on the sofa next to Dany. “Let’s play a game.”

Dany put down her back, “Sure like what?”

“Have you ever played never have I ever?”

“Nope”

“Well your about too”

After drinking up the whole mini bar, plus the mini bar from next door, Dany doesn’t know how but Jon was able to sneak in and break out the mini bar from their as well. They both were feeling really happy.

“You are so pretty.” Dany finally admitted.

Jon stared at her a moment to long, “Really? Cause I think your prettier.”

Dany giggled, and Jon took that as an invitation to get closer, “And you smell really really nice.”

The next moment, Dany grabs Jon by the face and kisses him. She ran her fingers through his dark, soft curls and kisses him with more passion and determination. 

The next thing they know both are naked and in front of the fire, after years of buildup frustration with each other they were finally able to find a way to take it out on each other. 

Afterward, he held her, stroking her dark hair tentatively. 

"Dany?" he whispered. 

She didn't know what to say. "Jon, this is so strange." 

"Are you hurt?" he asked anxiously. 

She stroked his chest softly. "No. I mean this is strange, that this happened. did you know that it was going to?" 

"No. But then it just seemed inevitable. And right.

"And wonderful," Dany offered quietly. 

"And wonderful." Jon kissed her again, and whispered her name. 

"I thought you hated me," she said in wonder, as she curled against him, confused, forcing herself not to think about what it all meant. 

"Hmmmm. I wonder where all that is now?" It troubled him. The emotion he was feeling now was as strong and surprising as the anger she had made him feel before. He had finally been able to control the anger. But this new emotion, the needing, the wanting, the sharing, felt too good to try to suppress. But it could control him far more than the other could. "I never hated you. You just made me very angry. And I made you angry, too." 

"From now on, maybe we can just make each other very happy," she said in a soft voice. 

But they both knew it wasn't going to be nearly that easy.

Jon rested his head against hers, and forced himself not to think about what was going to come next. "Dany?" he said, prompting her to turn and focus her gaze on him. He looked deeply into her soft, beautiful eyes. They already looked troubled. "Happy Valentine's Day." 

14 February 2009  
“Oh my God.” 

As soon as she saw the cabin Dany gasped, it was the same cabin from last year, but this time she was here with her senior class for their annual class trip.

“I can’t believe were back here,” Talisa said excitedly.

“Oh, me either.” Dany turned around and saw Jon was staring at her expectedly. 

It hadn't been easy. The bliss and joy of their union had quickly given way to doubts and guilt. Two people who hated each other didn't just fall in love. It didn't happen that way in real life. They had told themselves that it was an aberration, a wild, crazy mistake, and had retreated from each other. 

Robb and Talisa never found out what had happened that Valentine's night, but they knew that something had changed between Dany and Jon. At first, it had seemed to be worse, because the two could barely stand to be in the same room with each other. The drive back to Winterfell the next day had been a silent, tense trip. 

Dany ended up dating some guy named Daario, who was captain of the football team, how cliché. But she knew with Darrio it wasn’t serious and it was fun and easy. If she was with a certain someone else, it would hard. And for only being in high school, Dany didn’t want something hard, she wanted an easy relationship. 

She and Jon continued to stay away from each other. He ended up dating some girl named Ygritte, and Dany just wasn't sure how she felt. Every now and then she would catch him watching her with an unreadable look in his eyes, before he would hastily glance away. 

“Hey babe, you think they will give us our own room?”

Dany just rolled her eyes at Darrio’s question, “Yes they are going to give high school kids each their own room with their respective boyfriends or girlfriends, just so they can get it on. How did you know Daario?”

“Really, you think so?” Darrio not getting the sarcasm.

Talisa just shook her head and whispered to Dany, “I thought you were going to break up with him.”

“Oh, trust me, it’s about to happen.”

Jon overheard what Darrio said and just wanted to punch him in the face. As we was walking away from his friends he noticed that his girlfriend was standing a little too close to one of the football players. He knew she was cheating, he wasn’t stupid. But he didn’t have any proof either. 

That night Jon and Dany ended up face to face in the lodge area for dinner.

“Hey”

“Hey”

They stood and stared at each other awkwardly.

“Umm…are you having fun?” Jon asked, not knowing what else to say.

Dany shook her head, “Not really, I just broke up with my boyfriend.”

Jon seemed taken back, “Really? Why?”

Dany gave Jon an exasperated look, “Really? Why? Have you meet Darrio?”

Jon grinned, “Well I was gonna say something, but I figured I would give you the benefit of the doubt.”

Dany smiled and rolled her eyes, “Hey that’s not nice. Darrio is very..ummm…. he…. he won us the state championship.”

“You right, I’m sorry.”

“As you should be, because he actually took it really hard.” Dany was trying to tell herself that more then anything else. Because truth be told, he didn’t really seem to care.

“Yes, your right, so hard in fact, that he is leaving with my ex-girlfriend as we speak.” Jon nodded his head towards them and Dany turned around and watched Darrio and Ygritte walk out the back-way hand in hand. 

“Right.” Dany looked down sadly. 

Jon didn’t like seeing Dany looking so sad, so he said the first thing that popped up into his head. “I’m pretty sure I still remember how to pick the lock on the mini bar, if you’re interested?”

Dany looked up at Jon, she knew it was a bad idea, but she didn’t care. “Well that has to the best offer I’ve had all night.”

Later that night, Dany collapsed on Jon, both were trying to get their breaths back. “We really need to stop meeting like this.”

Jon laughed and flipped over Dany and now he was on top. “Hey Dany”

“Hmmm”

“Happy Valentine's Day."

14 February 2010 

Jon stood at the window and watched the snow fall. It was getting dark outside, and the wind had turned cold. He supposed he could light a fire, but he didn't much see the point.  


It had been stupid for him to come up here this year, and he knew it. The cost of the cabin would eat away a big chunk of his earnings from working in the school library, and he couldn't really afford it. But he'd gotten in the car and started driving, and the next thing he knew, here he was. 

He decided to walk over the main lodge to get something for dinner, having grown tired of his own company. 

Chilled by the icy weather, he was shivering as he entered the big building, He rubbed his arms, hurrying across the lobby to the large fireplace when a voice that he knew better than his own stopped him in his tracks. 

"But I called this morning, and was told that particular cabin was available." 

The desk clerk checked the computer, looking harried. "Yes, ma'am, it was. But a guest showed up and requested that accommodation, and since you hadn't made a reservation --."

"Fine," she cut him off. "Just give me another room." 

Jon heard the keyboard clicking as he walked closer to the main desk. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we're all booked up. The only reason that cabin became available was because of a last-minute cancellation. It is Valentine's Day, you know." 

Jon winced, easily able to imagine the piercing look from her eyes at that reminder. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Dany?" 

She whirled so quickly she nearly fell, and he caught her arm to steady her. He looked down into her wide, shocked eyes. 

"What... what are you doing here?" she gasped. 

He shrugged. "It's Valentine's Day," he answered, as if that were a logical answer. 

"If you want, you can just stay with me," Jon said, while the desk clerk looked astonished. He felt Dany tense and sensing that an argument would be forthcoming, reminded her, "There's two bedrooms. And everything else is booked." 

She decided not to make an issue out of it. She was tired, it was late, and she was in no mood to drive. Jon started to help her with her bags. “I was just heading to dinner, once we drop off your bags, you want to go eat dinner?"

He really didn't know what she was going to say, and was relieved when she took his hand. "Sure, Jon." Dinner was fun, as they chatted and caught up with each other. Neither of them wanted to break the light mood by bringing up the subjects weighing on each of their minds. 

"It's good to see you, Dany. Finally." 

She winced at the edge in his voice. "It's, it's good to see you, too." It had been over six months since they'd seen each other, right before they'd left for college. Dany hadn't even come home for Christmas break. 

Jon watched as Dany ate her chocolate mousse cake. She savored each bite with something resembling ecstasy, and his breath caught in his throat. She was so beautiful. "What happened to us, Dany?" 

She stopped mid-bite, and looked around as if for an escape route. "We went away to college. It happens all the time." 

He'd let her get away with that up until now, but not anymore. “You know that’s not what I’m talking about. I woke up the next morning and you were gone. You wouldn’t even talk to me afterwards.” He gave her a searching look. "And when you did, all you kept saying you need to go away with a clean slate. Did you figure the guys at Yale would be such an improvement over me that you didn't even have to hedge your bets?" he had tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but he knew that he hadn't wholly succeeded. 

"It wasn't that, Jon, you know it wasn't," she said miserably. "It just wouldn't have worked." 

"You kept saying that!" he said, hearing his voice rise, but not caring. "Why not? Why wouldn't you at least try? Didn't I mean anything to you at all?" 

"Of course, you do!" she cried, and her voice broke on the last word, not even realizing that she'd unconsciously changed the tense. "That's why." 

All the anger melted away, and he just stared at her in confusion. "I don't understand, Dany. What does that mean?" 

She wiped the tear away, but he'd already seen it. "I loved you too much, Jon. I couldn't stand the thought of being away at school, of needing you, and not being able to see you or hold you. I couldn't stand the thought of having part of my soul hundreds of miles away. I needed to be whole." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I was a coward, Jon. I'm so sorry." 

Tenderly, he took her hand in his, and it was as if a spark had jumped across the table. They stared at each other, both breathless. Hastily, Jon scribbled his name and room number on the check, and they made it back to the cabin almost at a run. 

They'd been apart for so long, it was like coming home again. Jon couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes as he held her and touched her, and Dany gently kissed them away as her own tears fell unheeded. 

Afterwards, they lay in the bed, holding each other and feeling their hearts beating in rhythm. 

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" Dany asked suddenly. 

He gave her a look. "Wasn't that the question that started this whole thing?" he teased. 

She smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "No, I'm serious." 

"Is it a movie?" he questioned gravely, but with a glint in his eye. 

She smacked him again, not so lightly this time. "Yes, as a matter of fact it is. But if you don't want to know, that's fine with me." 

He nuzzled her ear. "I'm sorry, Dany. What does this remind you of?" 

"Have you ever seen a movie called Same Time Next Year?"

"I don't think so. What's it about?" 

"There's these two people," she began. "Alan Alda, and I don't remember the actress. Ellen Burstyn, I think. Anyway, they're strangers, and they meet at an inn, and they end up sleeping  
together. They're both married to other people, though. But they agree to meet in that same room, at that same inn, on that same weekend every year. And they do, for like twenty years. They have all these crises in their lives, and the other one helps them through them, sometimes without even really knowing it." 

"Sounds interesting," Jon remarked.

She sat up in bed, heedless of the fact that the sheet fell to her waist. "Let's do that, Jon." 

The sight of her bare breasts distracted him. "Hmmm?" he said, reaching out to touch her. 

She grasped his hand, and held it. "Let's do that. Promise each other. That we're going to meet here every Valentine's Day."

He gave her a look. "Forever?" he asked skeptically. 

She paused. He was right, it did sound sort of crazy. But she was tired of being logical and reasonable. "Forever," she said firmly. 

He looked into her eyes, and couldn't say no. Forever sounded pretty good to him at the moment. He knew it probably wasn't going to happen, but he just couldn't refuse her anything when she looked at him that way. 

"Forever," he echoed. 

They sealed the pact with a kiss, which quickly turned more passionate. Jon lovingly lowered he back down onto the bed, and paused to look down at her. She was so beautiful. He bent his head to hers, and just as their lips met, he whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day."

14 February 2012  
"I hate men," Dany declared suddenly. 

Jon leaned up on his elbow on the bed, and gave her a look. "Um, Dany, I don't know where you studied 'Post-coital Conversations 101', but that's not the most reassuring thing for a man to hear from a woman immediately after sex." 

She rolled her eyes. "Not you. Other men." 

"Oh, that helps," he said sarcastically. "So, what makes me so different from all those other, real men?" 

She broke out of her pouting, and looked at him. For all of his teasing, he did seem a little hurt. "Because you're wonderful," she answered seriously. "You care about people. You really see them." 

" 'I see you,' " he quoted. 

She winced. "Ouch. Rule 17. No quotes from 'Titanic'. Ever." 

He and Dany had started the "rules" almost jokingly, as a way to define their Valentine's Day meetings. Neither one was allowed to bring work to the cabin. Neither one was allowed to tell anyone. The rest of the year, they didn't talk about it at all. They just showed up on February 14, and the magic happened. 

"Are we really up to 17 already?" he asked. Then, seriously, he went back to the previous subject. "So, you hate all men. Does this have to do with Drogo?" 

She glared, and he wasn't sure if the look was meant for him or for the absent Drogo. "Rule three." 

Rule three was that they didn't refer to boyfriends or girlfriends by name. 

"Forgive me. So, some unnamed person has made you hate all men, is that it?" 

She looked up at the ceiling. "The whole dating scene at college is just really depressing. I feel like some of the guys want me to take an aptitude test before we go out for a cup of coffee, to make sure that should we in the future choose to merge our lives, the issue of our seed will be genetically superior. I thought it was rough in high school, when all boys cared about was my bra size." 

"Well, that's what you get for mingling with all those intellectuals," he joked. 

She didn't seem to find that funny. "What about you? How's the dating scene up in Duke?" He shrugged. 

"Sort of uninspiring. If you don't like basketball – which I don't – then that's a whole subculture you're missing out on. Ditto for the frat scene. No, I pretty much keep myself in the library, which keeps me out of trouble and my grades up." 

She looked at him in surprise. "That's very mature of you, Jon." 

"And a lot of girls come to the library," he added, and she laughed. "That's how I met Jessi– uh, someone." 

"You two are still dating?" She knew it shouldn't bother her – after all, she had been dating other people also – but for some reason it did. "Are you two serious?" 

Probably not after bailing out on her for Valentine's Day, Jon thought, but he didn't that out loud. "How serious can you get in college?" 

It wasn't really an answer, but Dany let it go. 

"Let's go dancing tonight," she declared, changing the subject. 

Jon winced. "Dany, I don't dance. You know that." 

"You will for me," she said confidently. 

And he would. And she knew that. "You should really use your powers for good, instead of for evil, you know," he grumbled. 

She laughed again. He loved the sound of her laugh. Impulsively he reached out and traced the line of her smile with his fingertip. She moved her head slightly, and touched his finger with her tongue. 

His eyes darkened with desire as she sucked on his finger, gently at first, and then with more pressure. 

"I thought we were going to go dancing," he said in a husky voice. 

She grasped his wrist lightly, and her tongue traveled down to tickle his palm. He gasped. 

"Maybe later," she said easily, watching with growing excitement as he responded to her touch. "I have other things on my mind right now." Her free hand traveled down his body, and he let out a low moan. 

"I'll say." His voice was shaky as her hands and lips did their work. 

She smiled at him, a wicked smile that told him that she was about to do something that he was going to really like. "Happy Valentine's Day."

14 February 2014 

Jon watched appreciatively as Dany walked around the cabin naked. She still looked just as great as she had as a teenager, though her figure had a more womanly cast now. Which he thought made her even more gorgeous. 

"What'd you bring for lunch?" she asked, peering in the refrigerator. Her eyes took in the strawberries, whipped cream, and bottle of champagne. "I think you're missing a few major food groups here." 

He looked smug. "I thought they might come in handy. If we got hungry, you know." 

"Hungry? Ah hah." She picked up the can of whipped cream and walked back over to the fireplace, where Jon was lounging on the rug. She shook the can as she studied him, as if considering where a garnish would best be placed. 

"I've met someone, Dany," he said out of nowhere. She stopped in her sensual appraisal. "What?" 

He wasn't sure why he'd brought this up now, but he wanted her to know. "I've met someone. Someone special. I think she might be the one."  
She sat down next to him, whipped cream games forgotten. "She is?" 

He nodded slowly, watching her reaction. "Yeah. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her." 

She looked deeply into his eyes, as if searching for the answer to a question that she hadn't asked, and then she nodded. "I'm happy for you, Jon." She took a deep breath. "I've also been seeing someone." 

"Someone special?" he asked quietly. He didn't ask for any names – rule number three. 

She looked away, as if the strength of his gaze was too much for her to meet it. "Someone very special." She seemed to be struggling for words. "I was in this place...this place where I hated all men." 

He nodded again, with a wise look on his face. "Ah. A bitter, vengeful place. I remember that place. In fact, I think I've visited you there." 

She smiled at him. "Exactly. And he just reminded me why after all these thousands of years, people still do the love thing." 

Furtively he reached out and grabbed the can of whipped cream that Dany had set down on the floor. "I see. Do you think I could give you a refresher course on that?" He gave her an innocent look. 

"What did you have in –," she began, but was cut off as the spray of froth hit her directly on her chest. 

"Ooh!" she gasped. "That's cold, Jon." 

"Yes, it is," he agreed. "But think how warm you'll be once I lick it off." He shook the can again, and sprayed a line of cream down to her navel, as she shrieked. "Happy Valentine's Day."

14 February 2015 

Dany sat in the car, studying the cabin. "Forever" might have been a long shot, but she and Jon were still making the trip every February 14th. A lot of things had changed.  
But once a year, they had Valentine's Day. 

She took a deep breath, and got out of the car. She could do this. 

He was sitting in front of the fire, just staring into it, when she walked in. His eyes lit up when he saw her, and as always, she marveled that he could make her feel so beautiful with just a look.  


Suddenly, she couldn't wait to be near him, and as he stood to greet her, she literally threw herself into his arms. He kissed her back, hesitantly at first, and then with growing passion.  
He kneeled on the soft, thick rug in front of the hearth, and she followed him down. In the back of her mind she mused that they always seemed to end up in the living room for the first time, but her thoughts were mostly occupied with removing Jon’s clothes – and her own –as quickly as possible. 

It was fast, and passionate; exactly the way she wanted it. They would have all day for leisurely hours spent exploring each other in bed, but right now she just had to have him. He seemed to feel the same urgency. 

"Wow," Dany voiced a little while later, basking in the heat from the fire. "Talk about afterglow." 

Jon looked at her, warm and rosy and sated. "I'll say." He gave her a leisurely, seductive smile. "I may not have the energy to move for the rest of the day." 

Lightly she ran her fingernail down his chest and stomach, and he shivered. "Oh, we'll see about that," she purred. He laughed and grabbed her hand before it could travel any lower. 

Something sharp bit into his palm, and he looked down at her hand curiously. He sat there looking at her finger for a long time, and then he slowly raised his eyes to hers.  
"Well, I guess congratulations are in order," he said quietly. 

Dany looked down at the large diamond on her left hand. "I wasn't sure what to tell you." 

" 'I'm engaged' would seem to cover it." His tone was mild, not angry or hurt. 

She shrugged, and the look on her face was almost defiant. "Okay. I'm engaged." 

His expression didn't change. "Congratulations." 

She shivered, cold despite the heat from the fire. Jon casually reached over and pulled the blanket off the end of the couch, and draped it around her shoulders. He didn't seem concerned with his own nakedness. 

Waiting to see what he was going to say, she sat silently. He seemed to be thinking very hard about what to do next. What he did say surprised her. 

"Is he wonderful?" 

"What?" She was confused. 

He took her hand –her right hand – and looked at her earnestly. "Is he wonderful? Because you deserve someone wonderful." 

She blinked at him "He's... yes, Jon, he is wonderful. He makes me very happy." 

He smiled at her. Not a forced smile, or a hurt one, but a true, happy smile that lit up his whole face. "Good. I hope he knows how lucky he is to have you." 

She stroked his hair. "You're so sweet. You always know what to say to make me feel special." 

His grin turned devilish. "Sweet? You sure? Maybe you should taste me to find out." He leaned forward and gave her a long, searching kiss that left her breathless. "Oh, and Dany? You are special." 

She pulled back and looked at him. "Does this change things?"

He hesitated. "Do you want it to?" 

She flushed. Whatever answer she gave would seem like the wrong one. 

He took the matter out of her hands. "I'll tell you what. When it's time to end it, for either one of us, we just won't show up. No phone calls, no apologies. Just one Valentine's Day one of us will be here, and the other won't, and that's how we'll know. Okay?" 

It was the easy way out, but she took it. She could struggle with her conscience later – when it wasn't Valentine's Day. Now he was too close, and too tempting for her to think straight anyway. 

"Okay," she agreed, pushing the blanket off her shoulders. "Now, about that tasting we were discussing..." 

He flashed her another grin, and bit her shoulder lightly. She yelped. "I thought I was supposed to be the taster, and you the tastee?" 

The look he gave her was downright lustful. "Honey, you can taste anything of mine that you want." 

She pushed him down on the rug, and gave him a hot look, from head to toe and back again. "Sounds good to me." She reached down and sucked on his ear lobe, causing him to shiver. "Jon?" 

"Yeah, Dany?" he gasped, as she began to lick a trail down his chest. "Happy Valentine's Day."

14 February 2017 

He wondered if this would be the year she didn't show up. She was married now, and real life had to be put before fantasies. It was part of growing up. 

He looked at the gold band on his left hand. So much had changed. They never talked about Valentine's Day except when they were at the cabin. That was one of the rules. And although they would talk about their outside life while they were there, they were never very specific. Yet another rule. 

He could feel himself growing drowsy as he sat on the couch. He'd been up almost all night working on a piece for the magazine, and then he'd gotten up early to drive up to the resort. He didn't want to miss a moment of Valentine's Day. 

Unless she didn't come. Maybe it wasn't right to keep playing a kid's game, now that the stakes were so high. Maybe it was time to grow up.  
But he knew he wouldn't be the first one to admit that, so it would have to be her. 

His eyes drifted closed as he pondered the question, wondering if she would be there when he opened his eyes, or if he was going to spend the day alone.  
He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep when he felt something tickling his nose. He twitched his nose. The tickling continued. He moved his head over, but whatever it was followed him. Unwillingly, he opened his eyes, and saw red lace. 

Huh? 

All thoughts of sleep were quickly driven from his mind as he realized the object that was being used to tease his nose was a skimpy, red lace bra. And that the woman holding it was standing there, a salacious grin on her face, as naked as the day she was born. 

Jon shifted in his seat as certain body parts came awake more abruptly than others. "Nice outfit," he said casually, despite the pounding of his heart. 

"I thought you'd like it. In honor of the day, and all." She looked so sexy standing there that he had to touch her. He reached for her, and discovered his hands had been tied together – with a pair of red lace panties that matched the bra. He raised his eyebrows at her. 

"Getting kinky on me, Dany?" 

She pushed his bound hands aside, and settled herself on his lap, straddling his legs, a position that caused his eyebrows – among other things – to rise even higher. 

"Works for me," she drawled, leaning forward to kiss him soundly, while her hands worked busily at his belt buckle. 

Jon couldn't admit that this was exciting, but it was also sort of... different. "Um, Dany?" he asked again. 

She kissed him again to shut him. "You're my prisoner, mister. I suggest you sit back and enjoy the ride." The leer with which she stated that double entendre – as well as the way her hands were touching him – convinced him that was exactly what he should do. 

With a breathless groan, he closed his eyes again. 

Later, as they were lying in bed – not that Jon had any recollection of how they had gotten to the bed – he looked down at their entwined hands. His wedding ring. Her wedding ring. 

"So... how've you been?" he asked, striving to sound casual. 

She looked down to see what had caught his attention, and saw the juxtaposition of their rings as well. Matching rings, in fact, since they both wore plain gold bands. 

"Good," she answered. "Married life is different than I thought it would be. Harder, maybe." 

"Harder?" That wasn't the answer he'd expected from Dany. 

She thought about it. "Yeah, harder. Like before there was always an out, you know? If he acted like a jerk I could just pack up and say, 'See ya later.' Now it's all for keeps." She covered their joined hands with her right hand, hiding the rings. "You?" 

"Well, I agree with you that being married is different than I expected. Easier, though." 

"Easier?" she sounded disbelieving. 

He nodded against her hair. "Yeah, easier. Before it was always, 'Do I make decisions for one person or for both? ‘Now I know that everything that comes concerns both of us." He smiled. "Like you said, it's all for keeps." 

"So, you crave the sense of security, because you never had a stable home life as a child," she theorized. 

He rubbed her leg with his toes. "Thank you, Ms. Freud. And you fear the sense of permanence, because you never had a stable home life as a child," he countered. 

She laughed. "Geez, aren't we a bunch of freaks?" 

He ran his hands down her body, distracting her from the conversation. "Yep, we are. Wanna get freakish together?" She giggled, and rolled over on top of him. 

He groaned. "Great, she's turning into a dominatrix. Wonderful. Why didn't I see this coming?" 

She kissed him, hard. "Shut up, Jon." 

"Yes, mistress," he teased. "Your wish is my command. One more thing, though." 

"Yes?" 

He rolled them, using his greater strength to pin her beneath him. "Happy Valentine's Day."

14 February 2018 

And here they were 10 years later. They had a good time that day, acting as if they were kids again. They played silly games, went outside and romped in the snow. They had dinner at the lodge, and Dany insisted on buying Jon a tie, a hideous pink and lavender concoction sprinkled with red hearts. Jon could tell that Dany had something on her mind, but that she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. She seemed determined to cram in every memory she could. As if they'd never be there together again. 

That night, lying in front of the fire, Dany finally broke her silence. 

"There's something I need to tell you, Jon." She sounded serious, almost somber. 

"You know you can tell me anything," he reminded her. He felt her relax against him, as if she'd needed to hear the reassurance anyway. 

"I'm pregnant." 

The words reverberated in the room. No one said a word for a minute. 

Jon finally managed to speak past the lump in his throat. "You're sure?" 

She sat up, and looked at him with troubled eyes. "Yes. I'm sure." She nervously twisted her rings. "I thought it was just a touch of the flu, but the doctor confirmed it yesterday. I'm almost two months along. I haven't told...anyone yet." 

He looked at her, sitting naked with the firelight dappling shadows across her skin. Her hips and breasts did look a little fuller, her stomach slightly more round. It would only be noticeable to someone who had known her body intimately, for a long time. 

She watched as his eyes darkened, almost afraid of what he was going to say next. When he did speak, his voice was soft, and full of emotion. "You're going to be a wonderful mother, Dany."  


The tears that had been threatening spilled over onto her cheeks, and he wiped them away tenderly. "Shhhhhh," he said, pulling her to him. "It's okay." 

"But this changes everything," she almost wailed. "I don't know if I'm ready to change my whole life. I don't know if I’m ready to be a mother! I don't know if I can do this, Jon. I really don't." 

He stroked her hair as he cradled her head against his chest. "Of course, you can. The Dany I know, and love can do anything she sets her mind to." 

"I'm afraid," she admitted to him. "Here I should be full of joy and anticipation, and all I can think about is how terrified I am." 

He raised her chin and looked her in the eyes. "It's natural. This is all new to you. But you're going to be so good at this. I can just imagine you as a mommy." 

She met his gaze, and saw the belief in her shining there. "Thank you, Jon. You always know exactly what I need." She looked around the cabin – their cabin. "I don't know how I would have gotten through the past ten years without this. It's been like a break from my real life, you know? For one day a year I could shut the rest of the world out. With you." 

He heard her talking in the past tense, but didn't call her on it. In his heart, he knew what she was telling him. 

Suddenly, she turned and kissed him, with so much pent up passion and longing that he nearly fell backwards. "Make love to me," she whispered. 

He caught her shoulders in his hands. "Are you sure?" he asked, and she nodded. He looked down at her body. "Is it okay... for the baby?" 

Gently, she took his hand, and put it on her stomach. "It's fine for the baby, and it's fine for her mother. I need you, Jon." 

He hadn't been able to resist her ten years ago, and he wasn't about to start now. Reverently stroking her stomach, he began to make love to her. In their cabin, on Valentine's Day, when it all began. 

He didn't let himself think that this might be the end, as they lost themselves in each other. When it was over, she smiled up at him, happy and contented. She whispered something, and he leaned down to hear it again. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

15 February 2018 

Dany pulled the car into the garage, and sat there thinking. Her husband's car was in the garage, so he was home. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to him.  
Resolutely, she picked up her bag, and walked into the house. He was sitting in the kitchen, reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee. 

"Hi, sweetie," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She didn't ask him how his day yesterday had been, and he didn't ask about hers. He knew she wouldn't answer. 

"Juice?" he inquired, holding up the carton. 

Her stomach rumbled, making her realize she was hungry. She'd left the ski lodge early, and hadn't stopped for anything. "Thanks," she said, taking the glass. 

She studied him as she sipped the juice. Still just as attractive as he'd been the day they got married, though he was starting to look like an adult more than the kid she'd fallen in love with. Like a father, she realized. 

Everything was going to change for them. It wouldn't just be the two of them anymore. Now there would be someone who would always come first. No more flying away for a romantic weekend. No more getting in the car and driving just for the hell of it. 

No more Valentine's Day secret trips. 

It hurt to think about it, to know that part of her life was ending, but she knew that a new, wonderful part was just beginning. 

She put her hand in her pockets, and felt something there. "Oh, I almost forgot," she said, pulling it out of her pocket. "You left this." 

He made a face as he saw the tie, pink and purple swirls with red hearts on it. "I was sort of hoping you wouldn't notice." 

"I like it," she declared decisively, looping it around his neck. He leaned forward and pulled her onto his lap before she could get away. 

"It's ugly," Jon complained, looking down at the way the colors clashed. "It must be all those hormones. I hear they make women completely unreasonable when they're pregnant." She tightened the tie all the way up to his neck. "Ugg. I take it back. I love it." 

She loosened the tie, and leaned forward to kiss her husband. "So, you're really happy about the baby, Jon?"

"I'm ecstatic, Dany, Okay, I'm terrified, but I'm also ecstatic." He kissed her back. "Though I guess this does mean no more Valentine's Day fantasies." 

She looked sad at the thought. "Yeah, I'll miss it. It was fun to go back up there every year, and play out the game." She smiled mischievously. "I guess we'll have to think of a new game." 

He swept her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs. "Oh, I think we can think of a few," he told her. 

"It's going to be wonderful, isn't it?" she asked him, as he laid her on their bed. "Us. A family." 

He took her in his arms tenderly, and looked at her with all the love in the world shining from his eyes. "It's going to be amazing, Dany. Every day is going to be like Valentine's Day."

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched this movie Same Time Next Year the other night and I thought it would be a cute story for Jon and Dany. So i figured since Valentine's Day is only like three days away I would make it just a one shot for them. I hope you enjoy this story and please leave comments, love to read those.


End file.
